With popularity of electronic devices, various forms of electronic devices have been proposed, for instance, computers, which are started with desktop computers, and next developed to notebook computers, and then developed to 360-degree-openable-and-closable laptop computers, all of these various forms of computers have brought great convenience to people's lives, works and studies.
However, the inventors have found in the process of implementing the present invention that, although the notebook computers or the 360-degree-openable-and-closable laptop computers bring great convenience to people's lives, in the case that a user opens/closes a laptop computer, it is very likely that the user grips both the display unit and the main body of the notebook computer to turn and rotate, and at this point, the user's intention is not to operate the notebook computer, but due to the grip an input device of the computer, such as a touch screen, touch panels, etc., it is prone to producing an inadvertent touch operation.